closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Magnetic1977
Even More Recent Sightings on Sanford and Son DVDs You know, it's actually pointless to do this on the Sony Pictures Television page, because from here on, it's all SPT. No variants (except for the longer version on seasons released in 2004 - also the case with the only-ever, as of January 30, 2017, DVD release of Who's the Boss? and the first three seasons of Seinfeld), just the same old, same old boring logo. Magnetic1977 (talk) 23:38, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Carruthers Company Should I edit the Carruthers Company Page. There are variants of logo 1: On the 1975 version of You Don't Say! the text says: EXECUTIVE PRODUCER THE WILLIAM CARRUTHERS COMPANY IN ASSOCIATION WITH WARNER BROTHERS TELEVISION Link provided: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RWrjXlOoZmA (skip to 22:37 and ends at 22:39) And on The Neighbors, the text reads A CARRUTHERS COMPANY PRODUCTION IN ASSOCIATION WITH WARNER BROS. TELEVISION Link provided: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FXEU3IUDPAw (skip to 28:18) On Second Chance, it's like the variant from The Neighbors except it scrolls up. Link provided: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MBiRFNXVyzg (skip to 28:01) And also should I please move the Press Your Luck pilot variant from the 2nd Logo to the 1st logo as a variant? ---- I guess so... but I have a pair of things to say: You forgot to sign, and adding this on MY talk page is totally random. Magnetic1977 (talk) 01:13, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Hatos-Hall Should I edit the Stefan Hatos-Monty Hall Productions Page? --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 12:51, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Barris Should I edit the Barris Productions page? And remember on a 1982 episode of the 1981 revival of Treasure Hunt (a show that was never heard of), Tony McClay does the spiel. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 02:59, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Heatter-Quigley Should you edit the Heatter-Quigley Productions page! As far as you can, the logo might have also appeared on the unsold pilots The Confidience Game and Casino. --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 00:13, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Why ask ME to do all these game show pages?! I don't follow game shows, so why can't you make those edits yourself? Magnetic1977 (talk) 02:45, February 10, 2017 (UTC) GASP! YOU MERGED MY SABAN FILMS PAGE WITH THE SCG FILMS PAGE! HOW COULD YOU?! CHANGE THE PAGES BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE, NOOB! Hey, since Saban Films and Saban Capital Group merged, I figured why can't the pages merge? Magnetic1977 (talk) 21:59, March 25, 2017 (UTC) And second of all, I'm not a noob. Look at what I did on the MAD Cartoon Network Wiki back in 2012, when I wasn't what I am today, or my 2015 contributions to the Lost Media Archive (until just after the move). Those were more noob-like. Now I'm a more respectable person, so if you don't like the fact that the pages for Saban Films and SCG Films are making like Saban Films and Saban Capitol Group and merging (obviously), go whine about it someplace else. Magnetic1977 (talk) 14:53, March 26, 2017 (UTC) WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU NOOB LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU TURNED THE A FOUL TEMPERED WOMAN PRODUCTIONS PAGE INTO A REDIRECT PAGE! WHEN YOU CHANGE A FOUL TEMPERED WOMAN PRODUCTIONS BACK INTO IT'S PAGE! IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT SO BAD, WHY DON'T YOU JUST START YOUR OWN CLG WIKI, NOOB! I did it because, if you look at Various Television Vanity Cards, it's the first logo on the page. Therefore, the vanity cards listed on that and Various Television Vanity Cards, Part 2 don't need separate pages. Now stop harassing me because things didn't go your way. Magnetic1977 (talk) 22:47, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Look what I found! Found some videos from the Star Wars Episode II and III in 3D that has the 2009 Fox logo and the 3d version of the Lucasfilms ltd logo. Links: Episode II in 3D: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nWy1k9v-yc Episode III in 3D: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9-nBtRT3v4 --Rodney16 (talk) 18:54, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Uh, only Episode I was released in 3D. Magnetic1977 (talk) 14:54, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Well sure, Episode I was released in 3D, but Episode II and Episode II in 3D were actually shown at the 2013 and 2015 Star Wars Celebration. --Rodney16 (talk) 15:36, April 8, 2017 (UTC) WTF! AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU CHANGE IMPORTANT TELEVISION INTO ANOTHER PAGE?! Okay, maybe that was a stupid move at the time, but mind you, it was a vanity card, and the "Various Television Vanity Cards" pages only say to give a card its own page if more than one logo exists. You only yell at me for doing this because you ignore the disclaimer, and give one-logo companies separate pages, so it's basically YOUR fault, not mine. Do this again, and you'll be sorry. Magnetic1977 (talk) 23:25, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Aspen Should I want to edit the Aspen Film Society page! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 23:09, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Malpaso Should I edit the Malpaso Company page! --Johnny1Wikia (talk) 12:37, April 25, 2017 (UTC)